mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OliverDuckandToad11/Differences in the New Super Mario Bros. Series
I have all five games of the New Super Mario Bros. (series), including New Super Luigi U and on all five games, I've completed 100% of the games, but here are a few things that I think need changing in the five games, these being: ''New Super Mario Bros. * Multiplayer Mode would've worked in Story Mode meaning that you can go up to two players in Story Mode. * Luigi would've been able to perform his scuttlejump move from ''Super Mario 64 DS and would also have the ability to jump higher than Mario like in other games. * The Blue Shell would've appeared as a power-up in the levels World 1-A, World 3-1 and World 5-2 replacing the Fire Flower in those three levels, it would've also appeared in normal Question Blocks. * Like in the beta version of the game, there would've been three item stocks instead of one. * World 6 would've had a World 6-7 making the world with a total of twelve levels, this level would've been in a mountain level full of Bob-ombs. * Ice Bros. would've appeared in this game, in the levels World 5-3, World 5-B and World 7-7 therefore meaning that they would've been introduced in this game rather than New Super Mario Bros. Wii. * World 7-7 would've been a completely different level, instead of being an autoscroll level with falling platforms and 1-way platforms, the level would've been filled with mushroom platforms and Ice Bros. that would freeze certain enemies blocking Mario's path (making them sort of like allies, but still can be defeated). * Fire Bros. would've been more common in this game not just only appearing in World 8-7, but also in the levels World 2-2 and World 5-2. * Like the beta of the game, there would've been Rainbow Rings as checkpoints. * Silver Coins would've been Blue Coins just like the next three games. * Mega Mario would've kept his running and punching abilities like in the beta. * There would've been a Mario vs. Luigi racing mode like the beta, so if the player goes on the Mario vs. Luigi mode, it'll say which mode they want to play on either battle or race. * The five unused levels that were meant for the Mario vs. Luigi mode would've stayed in this game with the first three levels being in the Mario vs. Luigi mode and the other two being in the Mario vs. Luigi race mode (which I said before). ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * The Mega Mushroom power-up from the previous game would've made a return, although it was intended to be in the game during development, but it was scrapped during development. * Toad Balloons would've been Green Coins just like how they were in the beta version of the game. * World 7-6 would've used the World 1 background just like how it did in early builds of the game. * The desert background in World 2 would've remained in a green sky like it did in the beta. * World 3 and World 4 would've had their themes swapped, making World 3 a beach-themed world and World 4 a snowy world just like in the next two games of the series. * World 1-6 would've been named World 1-A. * Blue, Red, Purple, Orange, Black and White Yoshis would've appeared in this game making all colored Yoshis in the game rideable like the Green, Yellow, Light Blue and Pink Yoshis. * World 6 would've had two towers just like in ''New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. U and the boss of this tower would've been the Monty Tank from New Super Mario Bros., but with a larger tank. * Boom Boom would've appeared as the tower boss during Worlds 1 - 7, excluding World 6's second tower, this makes the Koopalings' battles take place only in castle levels just like in New Super Mario Bros. U. * Whomps, along with their larger variants would've appeared in this game in World 3-Castle. * Green Snake Blocks would've appeared in this game in World 5-Tower. Although, these Snake Blocks were actually meant to appear in the game, but Ice Snake Blocks appear instead. * World 7 would've had a World 7-7 making the world with a total of ten levels instead of nine. This level would've been set in a sky landscape with mushroom platforms. Also, the Mega Mushroom would've been used in this level too. Although, this world actually did have a World 7-7 at one point and didn't include a Ghost House, but this was changed in the final version. * World 9 would've had a World 9-9 and would've been the last level of the entire game, this level would've took place in a sky-themed world full of Koopa Troopas and Koopa Paratroopas. * Boomerang Bros. would've been more common, not just appearing in World 2-1, but also in World 2-5 and World 7-4. * The grate wheels in World 5-Castle would've been replaced with the unused pendulum platforms from World 4-Castle in New Super Mario Bros. that were supposed to appear in this game. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 * World 6 (which would be World 8) would've had two towers with the second tower replacing World 6-B, and Bowser Jr. (who doesn't appear in the game himself) would've been the boss of this tower. Although, Reznors can still appear as tower bosses in Worlds 1 to 5 (which would be World 7) and the first tower of World 6 (like I said, which would be World 8). * Red Coins would have had their sound effects from ''New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii rather than having newly made sound effects. * The Blue Shell power-up from New Super Mario Bros. would've made a return appearance in this game. * Like the previous two games, Mario and Luigi would tip their hats and put them back on after completing a level. * World Mushroom and World Flower would've been labelled Worlds 5 and 6 and would appear as jungle and canyon-themed levels respectively like the predecessor. Also, the worlds would've come after World 4. Due to this, World 5 would've been labelled World 7 and World 6 would've been labelled World 8. Also, World Star would've been labelled World 9. This also means that Worlds 3 and 5 (which would be World 7) will be just beach and sky-themed worlds. * The player would be able to play as Luigi in Solo Mode before beating Bowser and completing the last world. ** Also much like New Super Mario Bros.. Luigi will be heard saying "Luigi" if L+R are pressed when starting a file. * Iggy Koopa would've been the boss of World 1, Roy Koopa would've been the boss of World 2, Larry Koopa would've been the boss of World 3, Wendy O. Koopa would've been the boss of World 4, Lemmy Koopa would've been the boss of World 5, Morton Koopa Jr. would've been the boss of World 6 and Ludwig von Koopa would've been the boss of World 7. * The Tanooki Suit from Super Mario Bros. 3 would've also appeared in this game alongside the Super Leaf. Like it usually does, it would transform Mario into Tanooki Mario and Luigi into Kitsune Luigi from Super Mario 3D Land. * Broozers, Snow Spikes and Ice Bros. would've returned as enemies in this game in Ghost House levels and World 4 levels respectively. * Flame Chomps would've appeared in World 5-1 (which would be World 7-1) instead of World 6-B which won't exist, they would be also used in more levels, not just one. * The Assist Block would've been replaced with the Super Guide Block from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, which if the block is pressed, will activate Super Guide. This also means that the Invincibility Leaf wouldn't appear in this game. * The Spin Jump move from New Super Mario Bros. Wii would've returned in this game. * Mega Mushroom houses from New Super Mario Bros. would appear in this game, Mega Mushrooms would be also used more often and would appear in ? Blocks rather than in fire pipes that the player needs to shoot fireballs into to get the mushroom, but I'm not actually saying that they shouldn't appear in fire pipes, they should, but also in ? Blocks like New Super Mario Bros.. * In the third area of World 6-Bowser's Castle (World 8-Bowser's Castle), the Koopalings will not appear trying to blast Mario as Bowser Jr. would take their role. Also, he would throw Bob-ombs at the player and he wouldn't be in the background, he would be in the actual stage. ''New Super Mario Bros. U * Enemies such as the Deep Cheep, the Big Fire Piranha Plant, the Whomp, along with its larger variant and the Scuttlebug would've appeared in this game. * Super Guide, along with the Super Guide Block wouldn't appear in this game making it a lot harder as players will have to complete a very hard level without the use of Super Guide. * Hammer Bros. would've appeared as enemies in Yoshi Hill instead of Rise of the Piranha Plants. * Yoshi Hill would've had a secret exit that when complete will extend a bridge that brings you to Lemmy's Swingback Castle which the player can skip Mushroom Heights and Rise of the Piranha Plants just like in the beta. * The Penguin Suit would've been used in the levels Cooligan Fields and Icicle Caverns. They would've also been used in some beach levels Waterspout Beach and Above the Cheep Cheep Seas. * The Propeller Mushroom would've also been used in the levels Mushroom Heights, Dry Desert Mushrooms, Switchback Hill and Follow That Shell!. * The Light Blue, Yellow and Pink Yoshis would've appeared in this game and would appear as Yoshis in the Multiplayer Mode instead of all four Yoshis being green. New Super Luigi U * The plot would've been entirely different and wouldn't have used the same plot as in ''New Super Mario Bros. U. The plot would've gone where Mario would've got kidnapped by Bowser instead of Peach for once and Luigi would have to rescue him. Though the worlds would stay the same as in the predecessor, except Peach's Castle, that wouldn't appear as a world, and instead would be replaced with a volcanic world featuring Bowser's Castle. * Not every level would have a time limit of 100 seconds. Category:Blog posts